


Halcyon

by seldomabsent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: (n). a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Halcyon

When Nagini jumped to his neck, it wasn’t long before Severus fell to the floor.

The pain was sudden and unspeakable but soon, he felt too numb to truly feel it. Leaning against the cold wall, he let out a shaky breathe as the pale deformed man who just ordered his death left with his caged animal. 

He was angry, but then relieved. It had been so hard, he knew how it would end. Yet, the cold and loneliness of his death seemed too sarcastic of his life. Still, a wave of familiarly slammed into him. 

A form was approaching him, careful but worried. 

The cabin became suddenly bright. The dark ceiling turned into a cloudy blue sky, the cold humid air warmed for an end of spring breeze. The blurry person finally came close enough to differ their traits and a choke formed in Severus’ throat. 

“Y/N?” His voice sounded much morz hogh pitched and scared than his usual one. He sounded just like he was going through puberty all over again. Just like–

“Merlin! Are you okay? I thought you were dead!” Your voice shook in worry but also anger. You kneeled next to him, heping him on his butt before brushing the dirt of his slytherin sweater. “I’m sorry I’m never there. I don’t know how they know I’m not around. I’ll hex this damn Black!” 

Feeling tears building in his eyes at the support you give him, Severus struggled to breathe. He was fifteen and flustered all over again.

“I’m fine,” He started but you were already taking a look at the bruise forming on his broken wrist.

“Severus, I can take many things – lies aren’t one of them.” You scolded him and after one last sigh, lifted your wand to heal in one swift movement his pain away. 

It snapped back in place in one hard noise but it was soon forgotten. He was always quick to numb the pain. The embarrassment on the other hand.. 

“I’m sorry you have to do this,” He muttered but you waved him off with a soft smile. 

“Nonsense. You’re my best friend, I’ll help you whenever I can! It’s not like..” He could see you hold back a snarky comment for Lily with difficulty but he appreciated your silence. “Either way. Shall we go to Hogsmeade to think of cheer you up? How does a butterbeer sound?” 

For a split second, he thought of agreeing, to enjoy any second more with you.. But he knew. He knew he would refuse. He knew you wouldn’t mind and accept. He knew you would help him back up and, after sending him a kind smile making him flush red, you would wave your hand and leave him. And never ever come back, disappearing into Hogwarts not to ever reappear again.

Disappearing from the school and apparently everybody’s mind except his.

His heart sank as he watched you turn. He tried to talk, scream, saying anything to make you stay but his mouth stayed mute. His mind flashed all those afternoons laying near the lake studying with you, pairing with you for potions, annoting his potions book for more clever and helpful notes..

But as your disappearing form suddenly turned dark, it changed for the one of a young man with glasses and a scarred forehead. 

“Professor?” Harry asked. He looked odd to Severus. His eyes were glossy and his voice full of worry.. Regret? 

He starred at him for a second before he felt the tears run down his cheeks. All the emotions he tried to keep locked inside his heart for decades were blasting through his chest, painful and impossible to numb. From the worst to ghe purest memories of his, he pointed to the shiny tears streaming down his face. 

“Take,” His voice trembled. “Take them..” 

The boy seemed confused but hurried to comply Severus’ last task. He gathered some of the tears in a fial beford looking back up at his professor. Severus wanted to say so much to the boy but like all those years ago, he couldn’t make out a word for another last meeting. But this time, he knew it would be their last. 

He didn’t know what he should say to this poor boy he tried to save through poor choices but the odd feeling of a warm hand on his made him calmer. 

“You’ll be fine, Potter,” Severus tried to reassure the boy, not liking those big bright eyes on him. “Just.. Don’t.. Lose yourself.” 

Once more, Harry’s face flashed in confusion but he now had the explanations in hand. He would, or at least Severus hoped, understand. He had his memories. Some dark and shameful, others seemingly untaintable no matter the darkness surrounding them. Now, Severus was relieved. They will be one more person to remember you. You wouldn’t die with him. 

Actually, he thought as his body grew heavier and heavier, the warmth on his hand was holding him tight. Maybe.. You were closer than he thought.. Maybe.. Now he would be able to take you to Hogsmeade.


End file.
